The present invention relates to a court for playing ball, and particularly to such a court having multiple rebound surfaces.
A conventional court has a rebound surface comprising a flat vertical front wall. Enclosed courts may also have a ceiling and side walls.
Ball courts are known with various unusual configurations for their front walls. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,229,180, the front wall is a vertical wall that is topped by a wall that is inclined forwardly of the playing floor to define a court. This court lacks any side panels and a ball hit to the side of the court will not rebound back on the court.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,161,463; 2,066,724; 2,629,594; 3,758,106; and 3,133,734 each show a court with a number of panels at the front. Each panel meets adjacent panels at angles less than 180.degree.. The angles at which and the axes about which the panels meet are selected to generally rebound the ball back onto the playing floor.